dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crool (3.5e Race)
See also: Crool (3.5e Monster) & Half-Crool (3.5e Race) =Crool= Summary::Bestial goblinoids who radiate an aura of pride and honor, similar to that of a wolf. Personality Crool are very territorial, regarding others with a guarded wariness when they first meet them. The first time someone meets a crool they may seem animalistic and somewhat terrifying, though these first impressions fade quickly when that person learns of the honor and the pride that is part of a crools very existance. One who is friends with even a single crool will quickly learn that they are a race of beings who will defend what they knows to be theirs to the bitter end, no matter what forces are pitted against them. Physical Description Crool are extremely bestial cousins of goblins, creatures that act on their instincts before thinking. A crool usually stands anywhere from 5'8" to 6'5", and are extremely heavy set, often being referred to as mini-ogres. Their skin tends to be either a dark, greenish hue, or a mottled, blue-green shade and their hair tends to be very thin and grows quickly, giving them the look of great age at first glance. They have extremely wide pupils that dominate the eye, making it seem almost solid black and teeth that are broad and naturally sharp. Relations Crool do not usually attempt to seek out having relations with other races, instead electing to remain isolated within their own tribes, and chasing away intruders with relentless agression. Though crool have had many problems in the past with other races, specifically, intruugins, who have invaded their homes many times, attempting, as they put it, to civilize them. Wars between crool and intruugins have been held many times, never with a satisfactory victor, but there has always been a thin layer of embers resting between the two races. Alignment Crool, like most other goblinoids, tend to sway inexorably towards the lawful evil alignment. Though this is most deffinently not true for all crool. Indeed, it has been known for entire tribes of their kind to hold strongly to chaotic good beliefs, even offering help to wanders who become lost and fall unconscious near their homes. Lands Crool tend to make their homes in very cold places, reveling and thriving in the snow and the frigid hunting grounds that usually stop other beings in their tracks. Crool also tend to make their homes in the hills, where they can see far out across the lands around their home, and where they can defend themselves better than they would be able to otherwise. Crool homes tend not to be very well fortified, for their own territorial manner tends to drive away foriegners easily enough. Religion Crool do not usually follow a particular religion. Though there have been particular tribes who have been known to present offerings to the dead, and burn incense within their homes to appease the spirits, as they referred to them. The most common religion crool have been shown to have seems to be a simple animism. Language Crool are not very vocal beings around strangers, except to say things along the lines of "Get out" or "This is not your place, white-skin". Though this tendancy is quickly overcome when a crool gets to know someone, quickly becoming friendly, and even, in rare cases, extremely talkative. All crool speak Common and Goblin. Names The manner that crool name their young varies from tribe to tribe, but the most common practice for crool is to wait for a week after the child is born, and then have the tribe elder decide a name for the young one. Crool names tend to sound strong and clean, yet not without a bestial quality to them. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * A crool’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * +3 racial bonus on Intimidate and Move Silently checks. * Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin. * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Gnome, Orc, Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race